Alphabetical Elric
by FuturePast
Summary: Edward Elric is starting highschool, and so is a new guy, Envy. Ed isn't gay, is he? As least, he thinks he isn't. But i'm the author. I suck at summaries, please R&R CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own the hottie of the day, Edward Elric, of any of the FMA characters. No matter how many times I click my heels and say, "There's nothing like FMA…"  
Damn L. Frank Baum...  
  
Alphabetical Elric  
Chapter 1: First Day of School

Edward Elric took a deep breath as he entered the school's large hall. He was starting high school and it seemed all very forbidding to him.

"Tenth Graders, all tenth graders, please take a seat at the front of the hall," the principle of the school waited while everyone scrambled to get a seat where they and all their friends could sit. Edward was distracted as he noticed a girly looking guy enter the hall.

Winry Rockbell, who was trying to get Ed's attention, followed his gaze. Soon, the whole of Rizenbool high was staring at the newcomer.

He stood up straight and walked to the front, oblivious to everyone's stare.

"TENTH GRADERS, ALL TENTH GRADERS!"

The tenth graders all carried on searching for places and for a few late friends.

"Ed! How are ya?"

Ed jerked in the direction of his best friend. A smile lit his face, "Winry!"

"Did you see that guy!" she gushed, blushing slightly,

"Yeah, probably gay," he scoffed, "What?" he asked Winry, seeing that she had suddenly gone even redder,

"It's… very hot today. Let's get a seat," she grabbed his arm before he could protest, and dragged him to the last few vacant seats.

"Other new students. Other new students, please go to the back of the hall," Edward ignored the principle's deep voice and cocked his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"His name is Jealousy," Ed's eye twitched, what a stupid name. He hoped the guy had beat up his parents for calling him that. The girl that was behind him carried on talking to her friends, "Apparently he's from another planet. That's why his hair is green."

"But your hair is purple,"

"That's different."

Edward started wondering if this girl was right in the head, "Is he really!" one of her friends replied. No sound was heard, but from the "wows" she was receiving, she had nodded her head.

"What about that guy?"

"Huh? What guy?"

"That one, the short one."

Ed's eye started twitching again, and a fine stream of steam was coming out of his ears,

"I don't see anyone,"

"There, you freak,"

"Where!"

"Right in front of you!"

Silence.

"Oooh! _There_. What about him?"

Her friend gave a frustrated sound. Winry was holding Ed back.

"He's quite cute," another voice, "even though he's so puny."

Winry could hold Ed no longer, "WHO D'YA CALL A BEAN THAT YOU COULD PLANT AND WOULD STILL NEVER GROW!" Ed was on the edge of the back of the chair, fuming and shaking his fists.

The girls just raised their eyebrows at him, and carried on filing their nails. One even had the decency to flip her hair at him. He mistook the flirty gesture for one of ignorance.

"ED!" Edward saw to late, and he fell. He lay there for a bit, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. When it was apparent that the ground was not hungry, he got up, his face burning.

"ENOUGH!" the principle bellowed loudly through the microphone, "You will be sorted into your classes now, in alphabetical order," moans were heard throughout the hall, but the man just carried on, "There will be seven classes of you, 22 to a class, making a total of 154 of you," the principle paused to wipe his brow, this was going to be a fantastic year.

"You will get along with your class, no changing and no fighting. Or the worst punishment will be bestowed upon thy,"

"Looking at your face is punishment enough," a laugh rippled through the students, and the principle glared at the pupils. Unfortunately, he did not know who had said it.

Edward turned to the voice and saw "Jealousy" sitting with his arms folded, rocking on a chair, and a smirk on his face. He seemed to be looking straight at Ed. Ed gulped and turned his focus back on the principle. But he could still feel the other boy's gaze on him.

"I'm going to hand over to the deputy principle now, Ms Paony,"

"Thank you, Mr. Howards, today is orientation day," the grade looked at each other, perplexed, who was this teacher?

"Therefore, after sorting out your classes, break starts, then we come back here and play some fun games to get to know each other!" a huge amount of catcalls were heard. Edward turned to look at Jealousy again, to see if he had contributed to it. It seemed he had.

The green haired boy observed the blonde boy. He had difficulty seeing him through the amount of fans he had accumulated already. As the new lady droned on in the most annoying voice ever, he wondered what the boys surname was.

"O.K! Let's get sorted! You will see a letter above various destinations. Whatever class you are in, you are to go there."

She ruffled through a few papers, then called, "Abbots, Sarah,"

The purple haired girl stood up smartly, leaving her friends, hugging each one in turn,

"No, don't go," her friend sounded like she was going to burst out in tears at any moment,

"But I have to. I'm sorry,"

Ms Paony rolled her eyes, "You done yet?"

---

"Eggyon, Peter. Next class, class B." Edward sat up in his chair. Winry smiled at the young boy,

"Well, I'll see you at break?"

"Yeah."

"Elric, Edward." Edward got up and walked to the back door, where a large B was placed. As he passed Jealousy, his legs scraped against his. It seemed as if Jealousy had straightened up on purpose just then,

"Elric, Envy." Edward paused to wonder who had the same surname as him, then carried on walking,

"Bye, Envy!"

"Bye," a voice right behind Ed made him jump, "You are Edward?"

"Yeah," he turned to see Jealousy,

"I'm Envy. We're in the same class,"

"Envy… at least it's better than Jealousy," Ed mumbled,

"Sorry?"

"Oh, er, nothing." Envy raised his eyebrow at this. Did he just hear that the boy thought his name was Jealousy? He would have beat up his parents if they had tried to name him that.

Edward dragged his bag on the floor as he walked lazily to the door,

"Stop that," Envy sounded annoyed,

"No."

Next moment, Ed found that his bag was forced onto his shoulder by Envy, with a very annoyed, yet strangely cute face right in front of his,

"O,k, jeez…" Ed leapt back at the sudden closeness, covering it up with his own annoyance. He heard a soft sigh, and then padded feet patting lightly on the ground, following him. He was tempted to let the bag slide casually to the ground again, but asked himself why. He didn't want the boy's face right up in front of his again.

I mean, why would he?...

T.B.C

A/n: Yes, Envy is a guy. Got a problem with that? Huh? Huh? Thought not…  
does anyone that is reading my story think that Envy is a girl? I would just like to know, and know why.

Next chapter will be up at the 10 review mark, or 2 weeks from now. Your choice.

I beg of you, most of you have accounts and now what it's like to get a review, so please review, it makes me feel so good about my stories. Please do not alert and favourite it without reviewing. If you want to, sob that's fine, but think of my feelings here…

Ja ne,  
FuturePast


	2. old Habits Die Hard

Disclaimer: I like to do this first to get the depression out of the way…  
I don't own FMA.  
Depressed

Dedicated: To a special friend Taihen na otaku. He will be submitting his _FMA Baby_ as soon as I get to 20 reviews. Help me please. It's really good, and I know you guys will all like it.

Warnings: Shounen ai, boy/boy love, yaoi, gay, homosexual (Any other ways? Let me know), swearing, some spelling errors (believe it or not, I _do_ spell check my work. Can I help it that Word messes up sometimes?), er, and some minor new characters. You don't even have to remember their names. They are just a few new classmates.

NOTE: I realized that two weeks is sometimes a very long time. And I don't really want to be one to beg for reviews. Yet I still want those awesome things. So… my solution? I update at the next 10 reviews (which is at 17 reviews) or after 10 days. Teehee…  
Oh, and my dad is going to be gone for about 5 days with the laptop, so that's why I'm updating a day early. No fear though, I'll still be checking at school if I reach 17 and also, I will go on at home, somehow, without my dad finding out...

Now, I know you guys didn't click the link to listen to me talk, so here is the next chapter! Yay! Runs around in circles

Ahem.

Alphabetical Elric  
Chapter 2: Old Habits Die Hard

Edward gave a huge sigh as he dropped his bag on the floor with a loud thud, making Envy roll his eyes. (Not that Ed saw, I mean, he wasn't looking…)

They thought to themselves in silence for a bit, while the teacher on stage droned on, recruiting more people to their class.

"Why are you wearing a skirt? You are a guy, right?" Edward looked up at a red haired girl who had joined them. He looked back at Envy. Wait a minute, he was a guy, right? Why _was_ he wearing a skirt?

"Because I want to."

"Are you a cross dresser?"

"NO!" Envy spluttered at the question, then composed himself again, "I am not a cross dresser. It's just because it suits me, o.k?"

Edward couldn't deny that fact, no matter how much he tried to. It seemed neither could she.

"I'm Amber," she said, changing the subject, "surname: Eslie. Who are you?" she asked, pointing a neatly manicured finger at Ed,

"Edward Elric,"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that. And you're Envy. No, wait, wasn't it Jealousy?"

Envy shook his head, agitated. By now most of the class had joined them and were listening intently to the conversation, having made no friends yet to talk to, "Who the hell would have that name?"

"I was just asking. It's not my fault that people told me the wrong name…"

"I like the name Envy better," a small, petite girl, with a shy expression piped up.

"O.k? Class B? I will be your homeroom teacher, Mr. Thomas. Now, before break, and while Ms. Paony assembles the rest of your grade, let's get to know each other. Form a circle around me."

Everyone ignored the young teacher, until the petite girl left them and stood next to Mr.Thomas, and then sat down. The class followed suite, hushing down.

"Do you want to go first?" he threw a small, red stress ball for her to catch. She missed.

"Sorry sir,"

"That's o.k, just pick it up. When you've got it, tell us your name, age and something about you. Then throw it to whoever you wish."

She fumbled with the ball until she was sure she had it, "Ano, my name is Crystal, I'm fifteen years of age and … my favourite colour is pink," the colour she had chosen seemed to be perfect, the same colour as her blushing face.

She threw the ball to Envy. It was a bit, o.k, a lot to the left and a very clumsy throw, yet he caught it with ease.

"The name's _Envy_ Elric," he seemed to emphasize on the surname as well, "I'm sixteen. And I'm not a fucking cross dresser."

"Language, boy,"

"_Sorry_,"

"Just pass the ball on."

He flicked the squishy ball to Edward, who caught it expertly with a flash of silver.

Envy's mouth opened slightly in surprise, but he quickly disguised it as a yawn. So Edward had automail. Interesting.

"Did you see that? Is it automail?"

"I can't see, he's wearing gloves."

Edward rolled his eyes, clearly pissed, "I'm Edward, I'm fifteen and I have an automail arm and leg."

"If you've got automail, then can't you use it to make yourself taller?"

Ed's body started to shake with what anger, but was distracted as he was about to blow up,

"Can we see?"

"No."

He threw the ball onwards to a very pretty girl with flowing black hair tied in a high plait.

She cleared her voice prettily and started, "My name is Sam, I'm the daughter of a king," (A/n: 0.0 don't ask. This just came to me, o.k?) "Oh, and I'm 16."

She continued to smile widely at the silent class, looking around dumbly. When no one returned the friendly gesture, she passed the ball to a buff man next to her,

"Jake. Nineteen. Bodyguard for Ms. Samantha," he jerked a finger in Sam's direction. As he passed the ball to someone else (knocking them back in the process with his force), a loud, shrill bell rang.

"Break!" the teacher yelled over the talking students, "Everyone meet back here when next the bell rings!"

Envy was immediately engulfed by teenagers, all seeing a future popular person, and wanting to be in the crowd.

"Envy, do you want to sit with us?"

"No, with us," Edward was tapped lightly on his shoulder as he walked away from the class towards Winry.

"Can we sit with you?" a gruff voice said in his ear. Ed nodded, (A/n: I just wrote nooded instead of nodded by mistake. Imagine there was such a word. Nooded. I would laugh every time I read that!)

"Uh, sure," he tried not to sound to disappointed that it was Jake and Sam.

---

"So you're Sam, and you're Jake?"

"Yes,"

"Cool." Winry, Ed, Jake, Sam and couple of drooling guys (Much to Jake's unamusement) were sitting on the field outside.

"Oomph," Ed fell forward onto his stomach, "I'm so tired!"

Winry flashed him a sympathetic look, then turned back to the conversation, using her hands to liven the topic up. The movement of her hands made Ed more tired by just looking at them. He turned his head.

His deep golden eyes soon locked on to a pair of lavender ones. Envy smirked once again, from across the field. Edward felt a light blush tinge his cheeks and he turned away quickly. After a while, though, he looked back.

Envy sat with a huge amount of people, all vying for his attention, and almost none from his class. Most of them annoyed the hell out of him, and yet, they stayed around him, even when he insulted them so much, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It was because he had this charismatic charm, and was confident. Everyone liked him.

Even the Elric boy had trouble not liking him.

He pulled his middle finger at Edward, and resumed talking with his "friends".

---

The grade had just been dismissed. After break, all the students had gone back to the hall, and sat down with their grade. They soon split themselves up into groups of friends, as the teachers hadn't shown up yet.

After about twenty minutes, the teachers all came rushing in, looking a little flushed, but the grade had been so deep in conversation with one another, that the teachers could hardly be heard, even when the microphone was at it's loudest.

They spent the last forty minutes of the day trying to control the new high schoolers to no avail. So they ended up just dismissing them an hour earlier than the actual home time.

The grade was milling about the school entrance, waiting for the bus or the taxi (I don't live in Japan/America, so I wouldn't know what ways they got home… this story is set in a mixture of the two countries together- if that makes sense) Winry and Ed were waiting, also, for Ed's younger brother, Alphonse, who was still in junior high. When he came, then they would leave, all together, for their home.

Edward sat in the school shelter for when it rained, he felt so dead and tired, so he left Winry to keep a look out for Al.

Someone sat next to Ed, and being too lazy to think, and open his eyes, he moved up a little to accommodate them. Then they moved closer, so that their arms were touching. Ed found that he was at the corner of the hut, and couldn't move, so he opened his eyes.

"Hello," a voice purred in his ear, tickling the sensitive lobe. He turned his head quickly and found his face _very_ close to a familiar palm tree. He blushed and hastily leant back, turning his head away as well.

"What do you want?" Ed mumbled at the wall, felling a body lean into him,

"I just want to be friends…" Ed turned to face a pouting Envy, ignoring the fact that Envy's lower lip was almost touching Ed's. Ed thought he looked very… cute. NO! Wait, he looked… Damnit.

"O.k, then," Ed turned to face the wall again. Envy sighed heavily, then leaned onto Ed, licking his ear,

"WHAT THE HELL!" Edward Elric jumped up into a fighting stance, facing the slightly taller boy.

"Ah, ah a-ah," Envy wagged his finger mockingly, "there are_ cameras_ here," he pointed into the far corner of the shelter.

Edward glared at Envy, and left the hut, seeing his saviour, Al, arrive at the gates, he grabbed Winry, who was busy talking with some of her classmates, and huffed out of the school.

---

"Class dismissed."

Class B packed their bags in a rush, as the last bell of the day rang. Calls of "See ya" and choruses of "Bye" were heard throughout the hallways.

Ed turned back into his classroom, he had this annoying little habit of leaving the classroom, walking in the throng of students for a bit, then turning back, to check if he had left anything there.

"Aww, are you waiting for me?" Ed looked up from the ground at a familiar voice.

He shook his head and walked to his allocated desk, "I just thought I left something here…"

"And did you?" Envy raised an eyebrow in question, still painstakingly slowly packing his pencils into his stationery bag. There was silence for a bit, then Ed looked from the desk to Envy,

"No," he turned to leave, when Envy grabbed his wrist,

Envy licked his lips and leant forward for a kiss, but Ed stopped him with an automail arm,

"Get away from me! Are you gay or something!"

"No,"

"Then what? Are you attracted to girls?" Ed was getting flustered under Envy's gaze,

'No,"

"…"

Envy gave a sigh, and said, in a flirty voice, "I like to change between the two, I guess you could call me bi. But at least I'm in touch with my sexuality, unlike you, o'chibi san," he tweaked Edwards cheek and walked away, his bag magically packed.

"I'm not gay," Ed muttered under his breath, long after Envy had left.

An: READ BEFORE YOU FLAME ME!  
School, yes, I do go there, I do happen to know that that is NOT the way that classes are sorted. And a whole lot more that happens in the story will never happen in school, except the part where everyone ignores the teachers… ;-) But it was necessary for the story.

Envy is very forward in this story, and Ed is more the shy-er one of the two, but he is still popular and kawaii.

O.k. _Now_ you may flame me.

Ja ne,

FuturePast

P.s. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, I am so proud of myself! All I need to know now is that if it was good…


	3. Outing Day

Er, I changed mind… 10 days is WAY too short…  
But, I'm getting this chapter in on time, see? (I wrote that a bit too early) Sorry this is late, I tried very hard, but I was so busy with water polo tournaments, and school work, but I managed to squeeze this in and get it up before the weekend was over. See how much I love all you guys? Now review to show me you love me back.

I'm taking away all that crap about 10 reviews per chapter. It just don't work. I don't know how I ever thought I would get that many reviews. Next chapter will be up before my birthday, which is the 28 of March. Though most probably it will be up way before then. (Just because I said that, it will never happen)

Warnings: look at previous chapter please.

Dedication: To Peter, read his review. It was so sweet that I just _had_ to dedicate a chapter to him!

Disclaimer: I really don't see why we have to do this. Not only is it blatantly obvious that we don't own it, they rub it in by making us do this _every chapter_.  
I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.  
I see that lawyer _smirking_. Don't think I'm blind…

One (actually two) things left. Firstly, I will stop doing A/n's in the middle of the story, I never knew that you couldn't.

Two: I am now going to reply to every review personally, because I've always wanted to, but know that I've stated it, so you guys can all see, I have to keep my promise.

And… thirdly, (gomen, this _is_ the last), my computer messed up a lot of the layout from the first chapter, you probably didn't see as you didn't see the original, and this might happen again, so sorry.

Finally…

Alphabetical Elric  
Chapter 3: Outing Day

Ed and Winry were rushing to school, Al a few steps behind. Their classes, class B and F, were going to the central museum then library for an outing, much to Ed's… happiness. What could be more boring than spending the day surrounded by facts and books?

"Hurry up!" Ed yelled at Winry, Winry looked behind her at Ed, who was a few paces behind. Al had left them, she saw him wave to her as he entered his school. She waved back.

"If your legs weren't so short, maybe we would get there fast-" she ended as Ed whizzed passed her, no doubt proving that dynamite comes in small packages.

A large bus stood outside the school gates, parked there, looking forlorn.

The bell rang.

"Hurry up, Winry!" Ed shouted joyously as he arrived before her and just as the bell went. He didn't know why he was so happy that school was starting. Maybe it was because they had to sit in alphabetical order next to each other on the bus… NO! It was because, even though, they would be surrounded with school looking stuff, they wouldn't be doing any work. Obviously!

He shook his head at Winry, whose head was bent down, and legs were carrying her as fast as they could.

"Hey Edward-chan!" he waved at his fellow classmates and friends, unconsciously looking for a certain palm tree all the while.

He spotted the young teenager leaning against the bus coolly, smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. Ed locked eyes with the sin, and felt a small little jolt of… something in his stomach.

"Ed!" Winry bumped into him, "Jeez, you could of ran a _bit _slower," while the blonde panted next to him and whine at him, all he did was smile.

"Everyone, please get on the bus, then class captains take roll call. This trip will be about an hour or two long on the way there and then again back. I hope you remembered to tell your parents you would be late…" the teacher in charge smiled at the lame joke. All the people that were going on the outing needed at least five forms saying their parents would let them go, and would be late. Some would even argue it was 6.

Edward raised his hand as his class captain called his name. Envy, who was next to him, also raised his, and grunted a "yeah".

Envy sat on the aisle side window, while Ed was by the window. He looked outside to see students still pushing to get into the bus. He turned his head a bit, then could see them tumbling in.

"Edo-kun," Envy nestled his head on Ed's shoulder, "I'm so tired, do you mind if I rest here?" Envy snuggled up to a brightly blushing Ed,

"N- no."

Envy got more comfortable on Ed shoulder and soon was snoring softly, breathing warm air onto Ed's neck.

_I will get you, o'chibi san…_

Envy sighed on Ed, making him squirm slightly. Envy could tell he was going to enjoy this ride _very_ much.

He carried on fake snoring, all the while tickling Ed and embarrassing him.

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!"

"WHAT THE FUC-" he stopped himself before he got into trouble. Breathing heavily from the shock of er… fake sleeping, Envy looked around madly, looking for the source of the noise. It was everywhere,

"EVERYBODY'S GOING TO THE PARTY, HAVE A REAL GOOD TIME,"

He saw Ed laughing at him and scowled,

"What's so funny?" he snapped over the noise.

"It's music."

"This is _not_ music."

"It is. System of a Down. BYOB."

He raised an eyebrow. The driver was playing _System of a Down_?

He shrugged, and leaned back into Ed, maybe he could use this to his advantage…

Envy pulled Ed's shirt over his ears, lightly brushing his abdominal muscles. He could feel Ed's stomach contract at the contact.

He moved every now and then, stretching his nails to touch the pale skin, enjoying Ed's reaction every time.

"Stop that," Ed muttered, a lump in his throat,

"But the … music. It hurts my ears,"

"Do you think I care?" he shoved Envy to show he wasn't joking.

"Fine,"

Envy sat up, huffing and scowling, angry that his shorty was making it hard for him.

---

Ed looked up, amazed. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes large. The museum loomed over him, casting a huge shadow on all of the students.

Envy stood on the one side of Ed, Winry on the other, "Wow."

"Yeah," Envy brushed passed Ed, banging him slightly, and went inside. The rest soon followed him, chatting loudly.

The students were told their schedule. They were to explore – And Only Explore – the museum, for about 3 hours. Then, they would go have lunch at the nearby park, where there were shops all around. After that, they would spend a further 3 hours in the library, another break in the park, and then leave.

They were divided into groups of 5, Winry, Ed, Envy and two others from Winry's class were in a group, and were taken by a guide to watch over them.

Soon, everyone was in their groups, exploring the museums many rooms.

"Winry! Come here," Ed gestured for Winry to go to him, "It says here that the Philosopher's Stone is that red object." He pointed to a glass tube of red liquid, Envy looked up to where he was pointing, coming as well to stand behind Ed.

"It has the ability to transform any metal into pure gold and create the elixir of life. It is said that whoever posses it, will live a extended life." Ed read, "Wow, I never thought I would one day get to see it with my own eyes,"

"Carry on," urged Envy, who was hypnotized by the gooey, bubbling red that rolled around in the tube.

"It also has the ability to magnify the power and practice of alchemy, and thus, make it alchemy easier to do," Ed's eyes shone at the prospect, he eyed the Philospher's stone hungrily. He was very interested in the art of alchemy, and was actually seeking the very thing.

"What's alchemy?"

He turned to look at the girl who had spoken. He was about to answer when the guide interrupted,

"Alchemy is a science that is yet to be proven. There are stories that it can transform any metal into gold when used properly. And with the Philosopher's stone here, it can also produce the elixir of life. But, as I said, it is yet to be proven."

Edward glared at the guide. He was a strong believer in alchemy, and was going to dedicate his life to it. He had decided it when he was very young.

When he really concentrated, sometimes, he could do it on a small scale. But he wasn't good enough to transform metal to gold. He stared wistfully at the stone.

"It also has the highest secuirity system," the guide added, eyeing Ed suspiciously, "Let's move on,"

"Give me five more minutes?"

"Someone must stay."

Ed was dimly aware that a voice said they would. He guessed it was Winry, if it was, it was o.k.

He bent over to finish reading the sign, then started circling the stone. Maybe… He thought to how his experiments were becoming stronger daily.

"Should I, Winry?"

His mind didn't register that no one answered.

Edward took out a piece of thin, white chalk from his pocket, and started to draw a symbol. He placed a copper coin in the middle, and drew his hands together. There was a small burst of light, then, instead of the coin, lay a small, soft bar of gold.

"Oh. My. God."

Envy's Point of View

I offered to stay. Edward seemed very interested in the stone. I wondered why. I was, also interested. It was actually quite astounding how alike we are at first, but I have come to think of that as an advantage.

I believe in alchemy. I have always found it an amazing subject, as it has a lot to do with my history.

Anyway, back to Ed. I watched him circle the stone, then call me Winry. I am not dumb, so I didn't answer. If he had known it was me, he wouldn't do what he was about to do.

I watched him, getting more curious by the second. He was bent over and was doing something weird. A tinkle of a coin falling soon followed.

Wait a minute, it couldn't be… No! Impossible! But, wait I believe in it. But Chibi san?

A poof of bright light brought me back to my senses. Then, I couldn't stop my presence being known, "Oh. My. God."

A/n: A cliffy! Aren't I the evilest thing ever! HAHA!  
Well, I might not keep a deadline with my story, but I certainly will update quicker if you review!

Envy: Baka onna! Why do you have to put a cliffy?

FP: Because it keeps the fans clinging onto the edge of their seats, clenching their teeth and begging me, Queen FuturePast to **_please_** update. Bwahahaha!

Ed: O.o Something's really wrong with you.

Queen FP: I'm an essayist. >> Really a word!

Vegeta: Me too.

Envy: Who the hell are you!

Queen FP: Just make out with Edo-kun already!

Envy: …

Ed: Jumps Envy

If only I owned FMA…

So, yes, I will somehow be incorporating their anime lives. I have to. What would Full Metal Alchemist be without alchemy?

Ja ne,  
FuturePast


	4. Alchemist and Homonculus

A/n: Okay guys, let's try this again, shall we? You see, I said I'd update before my birthday, and what do you see? I didn't. It has just passed my next birthday, and I can't believe I was still getting these random reviews. Thus, I decided to update. I know… I know…

I hope you guys like this chapter, and aren't too angry with the cliffy… runs away squealing gets Envy to do the disclaimer

Envy: She's a loser, she doesn't own anything. Too much of a freak.

throws rock at Envy Hey… he really reminds me of my brother

Alphabetical Elric  
Chapter 4: Alchemist and Homunculus

Ed whipped his head around as he heard a voice than was _not_ Winry's.

"E, Envy," he stuttered, afraid.

"Hagane no chibi san…" Envy walked to the gold upon the floor, "you can do alchemy?" he whispered softly as he bent down and picked it up. Ed grabbed the bar out of the palm tree's hand,

"What's it to you?" he said, rather forcefully, fear showing hard in his eyes.

"Nothing." Envy quickly snapped out of the mesmerized state he had been in. Why did the shorty want to know anyway, it wasn't his business. Just like it wasn't Envy's business either, "They're probably waiting for us."

He watched Ed put the treasure deep into his pocket, and grunted impatiently.

Envy's POV

I snuck a look to the side once again as we walked to catch up with the group. Ed was very protective over the gold. But, it was not any of my business. I'll leave it alone. For now.

You could hardly see the bulge of the bar in his leather pants, yet every time I looked to the side, I saw it. It seemed to be calling out to me, saying: you know I am of great importance, you know you want to find out about me. Do it.

But I was leaving it alone, damnit. I changed my view to look at his face. How his sun streaked blonde hair whipped to the side every time he looked around suspiciously, how his skin looked so soft and smooth in the dim museum light, and how so much fear was reflected in those big eyes of his.

He was afraid of me. I would have to gain his trust.

Ed's POV

I cannot believe it. How could I be so Goddamn STUPID?! Winry would've replied… she would've REPLIED!

Ok, ok… I'm calm… not afraid… calm… ca-alm… 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 – GODDAMNIT!!! What the fuck is wrong with me? And now I feel all tingly. Like a shiver that just won't go away. When I transmuted the coin into gold, my whole body shuddered. It was subtle, not obvious at all, but the hairs on my body stood up and I felt… so powerful.

The adrenaline is still pumping through me as I try avoid eye contact with the palm tree ass face! Stupid mother fucker…

Moving on as I could go on forever on that son of a bitch traitor, I can't believe I actually did it! I think I could again, you know, if I concentrated hard enough. I _have_ been improving a lot recently. Maybe it's all fate. I can't wait to get home to try again.

NORMAL POV

"And here we have the Great Imluka. It was found in the ancient times of the African Noc culture. Carved from the backbone of a rhinoceros and coloured with the juices of sesame seeds. If you look to the raised bits of…."

The guide carried on with his speech, all the students completely zoned out. His voice droned on and on and carried over the thoughts of the bored teens, only to be interrupted by the teacher stating that it was time for their first break.

Sam, her bodyguard, Winry and Ed broke off from the crowd to go sit upon a bench on the park's lawn. "Ed, is there something wrong?"

"What? Huh? Oh… no, nothing…" Ed slumped over the table, head buried. He kept repeating to himself it didn't matter. _No. I'll speak to Envy and we'll discuss it like proper human beings, and agree to pretend that it never happened. I can trust him._

"Scuse me."

Ed got up from the picnic and lively conversation, his eyes searching for Envy. He spotted Envy walking towards the bathrooms, and hastily ran to catch up.

"Um… sorry, but uh…"

Envy turned towards the frantic voice. Oh, Edo-kun. Shit. "What do you want? I'm desperate."

Ed paused for a moment, perplexed. Envy, sensing the boy was not the quickest today, gestured towards the bathrooms. He wasn't all that desperate. He just didn't really want to talk to the boy right now.

"I'll be quick I promise!"

"…fine…" Ed let out a breath he had been holding in,

"K, cool. Um, let's go somewhere else." The next moment Envy felt a strong arm pull his and was dragged around the corner.

"Hmm…" Envy looked at Ed, realizing how cute he was again… and so sexy, too, "Chibi, you are one strong one…" he purred out, pulling his face close to Ed's, making the flustered Ed jump back and put his hands up in surprise.

"Ahem… I just wanted to say that we should forget what happened earlier and pretend that you never saw me do anything. And never mention it again as long as we both shall live. And don't question each other. And just go on as normal. And, and, and ya."

"Forgotten."

"Envy, I don't think you under- what?" Ed froze in mid sentence, wasn't this guy going to put up a fight. But it seemed like he wanted to forget it as well – like he had something to hide, "Why are you being so accommodating? What do you have to hide?"

"No, no, no Edo-kun. Did we not just agree to not question each other?"

"I guess." Ed gave up. Well, that wasn't as painful as he thought it was going to be… He turned to leave, "Well, ja ne."

"Chotto." Ed turned to find Envy's face up in his, "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"I thought you were desperate."

"…"

"I'M HOME!" Ed dragged his bag across the floor and threw it into his room. Obviously, no one was here.

_What a day. God, I just need to relax._

He walked through his room to his en-suite and turned the tap on for his shower. He held his hand under the nozzle for a bit until the water was the correct temperature. Stripping off his clothes he thought about the bar of gold. He quickly took it out and placed it upon his windowsill.

_Mmmm… this is exactly what I need…_

"Ed! Telephone!"

Ed got up from his homework, grateful for the break, and picked up the phone in his room.

"Yo, Ed here."

"Hi. Ed. Um it's Sam. You know, from school?"

"Oh, hey there! How are ya?"

"Um ya I'm good thanks. You?"

"Can't complain I guess,"

"Well that's good. Um, I just wanted to know if you're going to that party on Friday?"

"Tomorrow? The one by the farm?"

"Yup."

"Ya, why not?"

"Well, I was wondering if, you know, you'd like to go with me?"

"Sure, sure. Oh, crap, listen I got to go, my brother needs the phone, speak about it more tomorrow, hey?"

"Ok."

"Ja."

CLICK

"…bye…"

Everyone Ed knew seemed to be going to the party. No one would stop talking about it all day long, "Edo, you coming tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yip yip," dazzling smile "can't _wait_." wink

Ed smiled to himself, it was the first social party with his friends and grade the whole year, guaranteed a whole lot of fun. "You do know she likes you, hey? It's like a date kinda thing. Right? You do know that?"

"Huh?"

Ed woke up from his daze by a concerned voice; Winry. He sighed deeply. Yes, he knew. And it sucked. Sure, Sam was cool and all, but she wasn't much _fun_. She was quite quiet and he was loud. Sure, she was pretty, but she was shy. He just wanted to have a fun time.

"Yeah…. I know…."

---

K, guys I know… it was long… but here's the next chapters. I've got a two week holiday now… hopefully, ya, then I can update :)

Mwa!


End file.
